1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for a system comprising a plurality of processors, e.g., a storage system and storage control method that control access to storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, the disk array control device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-306265 is known as a system comprising a plurality of processors. This disk array control device comprises a plurality of channel adapters that perform input-output control with a host computer, a plurality of disk adapters that control input and output with magnetic disk devices, and a shared memory mounted processor that comprises a shared memory and an internal data cache. A plurality of channel adapter mounted processors are mounted on the plurality of disk adapters. Access to the shared memory from the channel adapter mounted processors and disk adapter mounted processors is performed via the internal data cache. As a result, the time required for access to the shared memory can be reduced.